


Bliss in the end

by Rose_coloured_visions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_coloured_visions/pseuds/Rose_coloured_visions
Summary: Aziraphale has a mice problem, so he enlists a furry friend to help.





	Bliss in the end

There had been a recent mice infestation in Aziraphale’s bookshop and he was having none of it. Hidden behind the dusty, mahogany bookshelves laid little holes, wedged in the corners and crevices of the walls. At night you could hear them squeaking, the once peacefully silent dark now, plagued with tiny shrieks of indignation. Aziraphale was thoroughly fed up.

While on one of their ‘dinner dates’ as he liked to think of them Aziraphale confessed to Crowley about his vermin problem. Instead of getting advice as he had hoped for, all Crowley offered to do was transform into a snake and take care of the tasty problem in no time. Aziraphale was having none of that either. “Absolutely not my dear.” He said firmly over his glass of cabernet. “I am not about to have you slither about my bookshop eating mice as a snake getting up to heaven knows what on my floors!” Crowley laughed at this, tilted his head “What exactly would I be getting up to on your floors angel? Scared of what I’ll find down there?” He drawled. “Of course not” Aziraphale replied with a tinge of red on his cheeks “I just don’t want you to have to demean yourself because of me” Crowley nodded at this though still not convinced. “Besides” Aziraphale added, “I’ve got an idea.”

The next day Aziraphale made his way down the sodden and grimy streets of London to the humane society. He noticed how heavy the door was as he struggled to push it open and was suddenly greeted with a cacophony of sounds. Barks, meows, chirps, and screeches could all be heard from the front desk. He now understood the need for heavily reinforced doors. He rang the bell on the desk and waited. He couldn’t sit on either of the two chairs for waiting as they were currently being used to house two cages of unruly parrots. All of them had a bright yellow plumage except for one vibrant red bird. Aziraphale cautiously approached the cage wanting to get a better look before being interrupted by a voice.” I wouldn’t go near them unless you want to have every aspect of your appearance examined and criticized until you feel like crying.” He whipped his head around and saw an older woman who looked to be in here late 60’s. He already knew her name was Jane but let her tell him it anyway. She asked what kind of animal he was looking for. “I’ve been having the most dreadful problem with mice lately, so I was hoping a cat might help with the issue.” He informed as he saw her face light up. “Oh, Mr. Fell I do have the animal for you.” She replied giddily as she led him to a room behind the desk.

They passed many cages filled with dogs, cats, birds, hamsters and there was a turtle or two thrown in there. Finally, they reached another door, this one even thicker than the one outside. “I must warn you,” Jane said with a little apprehension. “This cat is quite volatile and doesn’t take to many people. Her owners returned her after just two weeks because of how hot tempered she was. She’s scrapped many people and most workers here won’t go near her. But she is the best hunter I’ve ever seen. We’ve never had a vermin problem once she came here. Although occasionally I will find the carcass of a rat somewhere. She’s the ideal cat for your issue but I’d hate to see her be shoved back here again, so I hope she liked you.”  
Aziraphale took all this in and nodded ‘just a high strung cat’ he thought as Jane opened the door. ‘As long as she takes care of the mice and doesn’t rip the books we should all be fine. They stepped inside but didn’t get far as the first foot Aziraphale put through the door was immediately met with furious claws ripping at his skin. He looked down to see a bushy-tailed ginger speckled cat having a fight with his left shin. “Lucifur” Jane admonished “Stop that at once. This nice man wants you to help get rid of some mice.” At the word mice,’ the cat stopped its one-sided fight and looked up. Now Aziraphale was not a mind reader, especially with animals, but even he could see that Lucifur understood the word mice and its implications. The cat released his shin and began to rub his head against Aziraphale’s legs, purring as she did so. “She likes you!” Jane exclaimed happily, “Oh you’ll have to take her home now.” Despite the recent attack, Aziraphale agreed with her. This cat was obviously unhappy where she was and Aziraphale, being an angel, wanted to dispel that unhappiness and help the poor cat. So a couple of signatures and one slightly overpriced cage later, Lucifur and Aziraphale made their way home.

Over the next few weeks, many things happened. For one Aziraphale’s mice problem vanished seemingly overnight. The second he let Lucifur out of her cage she started sniffing around the floorboards near the bookcases. That night there were no squeaks to be heard and he got on with his translations in peace once again. Another thing that happened was the meeting of Crowley and lucifur. As the most helpful person in his life right now was meeting the most important person in his life Aziraphale was understandably worried. Yet Crowley took one look at the cat and said: “So this was your idea.” A second passed as the two stared each other down. One a snake and the other a cat Finally he just said “I approve of the name” And plopped himself on the decades worn couch.  


At this Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief and sat beside Crowley. “She’s been awfully helpful my dear, got rid of my mice problem in no time, I do hope you’re not jealous.” He said hopefully. “Jealous! Of a cat! I’m offended you’d even think of me like that angel.” He replied in mock anger. “Well, that’s good because I think I’d like to keep her. I may not have any more mice but just yesterday I found her curled up around my lamp on my desk where I examine the books. I think she’s warming up to me, or at least I think she is.” Crowley gave him an amused smile “I’m sure she is, although I’m not sure if she’s warmed up just yet judging by the tears in your curtains.” Aziraphale frowned at him unsure at what he meant. Crowley pointed behind him and Aziraphale turned around to see one seemingly endless gash in his mauve damask curtains, let out a shriek of disbelief and yelled “LUCIFUR!” to a backdrop of Crowley’s laughter.

After two weeks, a reprimanding from a very disappointed Aziraphale and a set of new curtains (navy this time) Lucifur was settled in. Aziraphale had slumped himself in his fireside chair content to read a new first edition he had found. He glanced at Crowley lying across his couch and was surprised (and a little jealous) to see Lucifur stretched out over his chest. He felt a smile grace his lips as he watched Crowley absentmindedly pet the cat while lost in his head. ‘Domestic bliss’ He mused and went back to his book.


End file.
